Shaylee Frostfall
Appearance Shaylee is a sinuous Khoravar woman with honey blond hair that she keeps layered into a tousled cropped style. Her right eye is a natural moss agate color, and her left is preternaturally blue, predicated by a small scar over her left eyebrow, which is the result of a magical backlash injury. Her skin is naturally fair and freckled, although bronzed from her time spent in nature. Her forearms discolored by blotchy brown and white burn scars, sustained after an encounter with a Dragonborn during an expedition to the Isle of Seren. Shaylee bears the lesser Mark of Storm which shimmers vividly on her left collar-bone. The Khoravar woman dresses in fabrics and colors found in nature, including furs and pelts when the weather permits. She prefers the loose fitting clothing of Valenar, having become accustomed to their style of dress during her tenure working in Taer Valaestas' Rose Valley, called Bali os Vyri in the Elven tongue, as an agent of House Lyrandar. History Shaylee was born into a well respected lesser family of House Lyrandar and being marked she was led to believe from her youth that she is uniquely qualified and maybe even uniquely predestined for greatness. In doing so she believed she could do the most good with her talents by joining the Raincaller's as an apprentice. At the age of 17 she transferred to Valenar to study as an emissary for the House, where she would remain for nearly a decade. She would go on to study the Druidic arts under the Raincaller's tutelage during this time as well to further enhance her given abilities granted by her Mark. Taking quite well to the training, Shaylee focused much of her time to the study of the ways of the land. While not an overtly religious woman, the druid does revere and pay homage to the spirits and little gods as well as the elemental forces of nature. The Last War During the Last War Shaylee worked as a travelling emissary of the Raincaller's Guild of House Lyrandar working out of the Valenar capital to facilitate mutually beneficial agreements between her people and the elves of the region. It was in this regard on 25 Olarune 994, a mere 5 days after the devastation of the Day of Mourning was laid out upon the nation of Cyre, that she became privy to a report claiming refugees fleeing the catastrophe had been seen being run down and slaughtered by the warbands of the Valaes Tairn near the city of Keth, where she had been working for a number of weeks with her superiors putting an experimental airship through severe weather testing. She was allowed to confirm the worst of it from the air but when she requested to be given leave to assist the Cyrans she was quickly shot down, and reprimanded for even thinking of interring in this or any other wartime dispute. Later that evening she was torn between her duty to her House and what she knew to be right and set herself on a course that would change the tapestry of her life more than she could have imagined. Heading out to the site of the airship's testing grounds in the cover of darkness, she commandeered the vessel, calling on her power as an heir to man the craft alone. She took The Assurance, as it was soon to be christened, and scoured the landscape until she was able to locate the refugees and fight off the Warriors accosting them. She lead the injured through the Blade Desert, an arduous journey without any sort of crew but she eventually was able to lead them through the harsh environment into the jungles of Q'barra to settle in the frontier town known as Hope. When she was sure they were settled, she returned with the ship flying the most direct route she could manage toward Keth. When she approached her destination though she faltered, flying the ship in circles as anxiety overcame her, her thoughts racing as competing fears fought to take purchase in her mind. This would turn out to be the straw that broke the Auroch's back as it were, for while she floundered a storm rolled in over the Endworld Mountain's engulfing the ship in it's downpour in a matter of minutes. The elemental was unable to cope with the harsh conditions and when fighting the vessel to break from the storm, the power of the contained ice elemental flared violently, the rain freezing over the deck and inner workings of the airship in a manner of moments, falling from the sky in a brilliant steak of elemental fury. She was forcefully awoken some time later among the strewn wreckage of the craft, miraculously uninjured as it were. She was jailed by her House for a number of weeks and questioned extensively concerning her actions and the whereabouts of the ice elemental, which was missing, although it's containment shard was found to be intact. Some time later, she was plainly informed that she was to be stripped of her guild position and that her future with the house was non existent, although she was allowed to keep her name and privileges granted by her former station. She set out soon after intent on finishing what she started where she would work assisting war refugees of all kinds in relocation until the end of the war. When she finally returned to Taer Valaestas she was met with open hostility and standoffishness from her peers and colleagues. In a strange twist of fate, it was during these few harsh weeks that she received a letter of recommendation to join The Wayfinders Foundation from a distant relation. Invitation Her fate would be irrevocably changed when she opened the embossed envelope. Inside was a recommendation,, left by her distant cousin Hallorn d'Lyrandar whom had heard about her folly in leading refugees and her exploration into Q'Barra following her crime of passion. Although Shaylee had little interest in artifact retrieval, she was confident of her pathfinder and survival skills. She wouldn't admit it to herself, but being a Wayfinder meant prestige and the chance to potentially see her name written in the Chronicle, which she believed at the time may return her to the good graces of House Lyrandar. Experience Shaylee notably guided and saved Cyran refugees out of hostile enemy territories. Her skills with the guild and her druidic expertise kept everyone watered and fed, while her magical talents were sufficient enough to scare off any threats they encountered. She eventually led them around the edge of the Endworld Mountains and deep into the jungles of Q'Barra where they would finally be safe. In the scant few years since the war ended Shaylee has been traversing Q'Barra, working as she once did as an emissary between those resettled and the native populations. Future Goals While the Khoravar's faith in her House has been irrevocably shattered, she still believes in the significance of her destiny in some regards, having had this notion instilled in her from a young age by her unmarked parents. While she no longer believes that any recognition she may receive through her actions with the Foundation will effect her status as an excoriate, she still holds onto the hope that her childhood friend Yoruin will one day contact her and make amends. Despite all of this though, she has turned her efforts wholeheartedly to the work set before her as a Wayfinder and while she finds it to be stressful and wrought with danger, she knows shes doing something she can finally be proud to be a part of. In saying this she wishes to become an asset to Foundation, and the family she's found among her new colleagues. Secrets: * While she had opened up about her past in part to several Wayfinders, while on recent expedition to Seren, Shaylee received a sending from her former guild superior informing her that due to the death of one Julius ir'Wynarn (A nobleman of the Wynarn Dynasty whom she had saved near Keth) her protections under him had ended, and she was named Excoriate and cast from House Lyrandar via text message (sending). * During her first mission with the Foundation to secure a prisoner being held by a Swords of Liberty cell, Shaylee was caught in the backlash of a miscast spell. Her left eye pierced by a shard of elemental ice during a secondary explosion of magic energy. This would turn out to be a continued struggle as the effects of her magic have taken a disturbing turn, even the powers of her mark being tainted by a frigid icy touch. She has raised the issue with her senior Wayfinder Ketaal after their first meeting and anxiously awaits his findings regarding the injury. Enemies: Drag Icarus (Presumed Dead) Personality Personality Traits * Shaylee is a well meaning if not someone zealous person. She is decidedly good natured and easy going, but underlying her positive outlook is an current of hard working grit that was cultivated during the war. She truly does want to do good, but suffers from a savior complex that was instilled in her during her youth after her mark manifested. ** I judge people by their actions, not their words. ** If someone is in trouble, I'm always willing to lend help. ** I'm always picking things up, absently fiddling with them, and sometimes accidentally breaking them. Ideals * Independence. I must prove that I can handle myself without the coddling of my former House. * Change. Life is like the seasons, in constant change, and we must change with it. Bonds * I owe my guild a great debt for forging me into the person I am today. * I protect those who cannot protect themselves. Strengths * Shaylee has true grit and passion to attain her goals, and will even break the bonds of duty if it is called for when faced with doing what is right. Flaws * I'm convinced of the significance of my destiny, and blind to my shortcomings and the risk of failure. Completed Missions The Trollfather Shaylee was teamed up with Atalie d'Orien, Tara Bell (RIP), and Cade Brushgather for her first mission with the Foundation. During the mission, which was one of the longest days of her life, the Khoravar was tested both physically and mentally, the day culminating when they witnessed the aftermath of Drag's punishment on Cade. Even after successfully thwarting the Swords of Liberty terrorist cell, and returning the Troll Daughter Brunhilda to her father's care. While she is still shaken up, with the help of fellow Wayfinders Leonardo ir'Brenith and Atalie d'Orien she's learning to overcome the worst of it. Serendipity Having received a missive in the wee hours of the morning following the Lounge Party, Shaylee jumped at the opportunity to bury her personal problems behind the guise of a mission. A handful of days later the druid was pleasantly surprised to see Vonan'khesh, whom she had spent some time with the week prior was to accompany her alongside two other Wayfinders, Tamiyah Athéhsa and Anlin Turen d'Divis, while less familiar, they seemed like a good sort of people. They were tasked with recovering an artifact which was described as an ancient Draconic Astrolabe by their contact, Imre Lavelle, a trustee for the Foundation. In due time the Wayfinders found themselves on a voyage to the Land of Seren home to Dragonborn savages and worse, if the stories were to be believed. They sailed upon The Balinor's Gale, an Elemental Galleon captained by Elora d'Lyrandar, one of the most well respected Captains in the Lyrandar fleets. It was during this voyage that the Wayfinders decided to rescue a ship they saw being pillaged by Seren Raiders, they boarded the ship with a great enthusiasm, jumping from the deck of The Gale and overtaking the pirates after a harrowing battle with the Captain of the raiders, a vile Dragonborn warrior that knocked everyone unconcious save for an injured Tamiyah who delivered the final blow in a fury after she was overcome with visions of her torment in the depths of Dolurrh. After recovering they met the Captain of the merchant vessel, a woman by the name of Dread and her lovely parrot companion Buttercup, and the Wayfinders were able to barter with her for the Seren's safe passage back to their lands, as to see no more bloodshed. A few days later as the islands of Aerenal came into view on the horizon they were overtaken by a magical energy that knocked everyone but Anlin unconscious, he awoke Shaylee and the others and together he and the storm heir were able to stop the galleon before it was dashed against the coral reefs and rocks. It was soon after this, while awakening the rest of the crew of the Balinor's Gale, that Shaylee received devastating news by way of a sending spell in what she recognized as the voice of her old supervisor from the Raincaller's Guild. "Salutations. Julius ir’Wynarn pronounced dead. Your protection is ended, along with your title as a Lyrandar. You have one week to retrieve your things, excoriate!" Having felt like her entire life before the Wayfinders was dashed at her feet, the distraught Khoravar nearly fell from the crows nest, after recovering her balance she stalked past the others in obvious distress and ripped the signet ring from her neck throwing it at Captain Elora's feet In her desperation she kicked her way into her quarters and with little regard for her own safety, punched the hull of the ship until her hand broke. Soon after Anlin came to her hearing the commotion below deck and they spoke on what happened before returning to the deck to converse with the others as Vonan'khesh healed her broken appendage and Tamiyah told them of her innermost demon's in a tearful display of shared raw emotions. The group then made their way to the islands where they had a bizarre encounter with a mad woman named Sarah, whom coincifentally Anlin had run into on a previous mission, many thousands of miles away. After imparting her crazy wisdom, she sailed off in a magicked seashell to everyone's amazement. They spent a night within a massive dragon statue the natives called Elder Watcher, a moniker Shaylee took a liking too out of her belief that everything has a spirit and a purpose. Making their way inland the crew met the people of Wroxeter and their leader Elder Shroud, a Dragonborn woman named Hadriana as they were to learn. They feasted with the tribe, almost coming to blows with a high ranking warrior named Dregor at one point after he bite Shaylee's hand as she attempted to hide the casting of a spell to no avail. They left the festivities some time afterward and spoke with Hadriana in private where they learned of Icarus and his madlad ideas. They set out almost immediately, Shaylee never getting the chance to bring any Kaf to Ketaal, to her dismay. Before they left the dragonborn woman gave them a boon in the form of a shard that could dispel magic, and told them they would be best served in using it when the time came. The fellowship then made their way to the camp of Icarus and a bloodstained battleground to follow, before overcoming many harrowing encounters as they raced to the volcano Blackcloud, as a sickly green light began to pulsate from within the mountain shrine. Entering the mountain and soon after reaching the top of the temple, they found their quarry and most shockingly a living juvenile dragon under his control. Soon enough a battle ensued after Vonan'khesh threatened to spill his blood into the volcano intent on interrupting Icarus' ritual. The winged Dragonborn attacked the goblin with magic, paralyzing him before turning his enslaved dragon on the downed Vonan'khesh, Anlin, and Shaylee. Meanwhile Tamiyah had run to free a kobold who seemed instrumental in Icarus' schemes and was successful in rescuing him for the fiery pit of lava over which he hung. Seeing this, Icarus turned his attention to the shifter and commanded his dragon to attack the other Wayfinders while he dealt with Tamiyah personally. The beast reared back at the trio with violence enough to live up to its namesake, electrocuting them mercilessly which rendered Anlin and Vonan'khesh unconscious, but Shaylee was just barely left standing on account of her people's resistance to lightning. A plan came together then as Tamiyah was able to land a stunning blow to Icarus incapacitating him for a time. It was at this moment the kobold whom they had rescued healed Vonan'khesh and Anlin of their most grievous wounds and blessed the party. They were successfully able to coordinate their plan of attack, with Anlin managing to free the dragon from its enslavement with the scroll-shard, and retrieving the Astrolabe from Icarus as the Khoravar cast the man off the walkway using the power of her Mark of Storms to propel him into the lava. All was not well for the Wayfinders and their apparent ally though, for as soon as Icarus was overtaken by the fires of mount doom, a portal snapped open and devoured the man, which was followed by a massive explosion and the volcano cracking the earth asunder. By more than a few strokes of good luck, the Wayfinders and the kobold called Yeekin were able to escape the eruption by the happenstance of a large section of balcony breaking away and acting as an extremely unstable platform on which to surf down the lava to the beach. They were once again able to work together to stay safely afoot during their terrifying ride down the mountainside. Anlin used his sending stone to alert Elora of their success and extraction point and they met Maebh on the beach in a longboat, which they boarded alongside Yeekin.The kobold then explained what it was Icarus was up to, and the news they received was dire indeed. The freeing of an elder evil called Tiamat, daughter of Khyber, was the aim of the deranged Dragonborn, and the portal they helped close was in fact a seal on her prison. They continued to question and converse with Yeekin, as they returned to Balinor's Gale to set sail back to their homeland, and Sharn beyond.Leaving with the Astrolabe in hand and the new bonds they'd forged through the weight of the scales. Crunch XP & Gold Log This transaction list must include all finished expeditions and the gold/XP earned for each, as well as all expenditures (what you bought and for how much). Inventory * Storm Gloves (Purchased with 600 go and 23 downtime dots.) * Item Character Sheet * '''Shaylee d'Lyrandar Character Sheet: '''https://ddb.ac/characters/16608199/ZpYA41